hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1970 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1970 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Night Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The season was above average in terms of named storms, with 19 tropical depressions. This continued the trend of activity starting in 1967. However, despite there being 18 named storms, only 8 went on to become hurricanes. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1970 till:30/11/1970 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1970 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/1970 till:21/05/1970 color:C1 text:"Alex (C1)" from:19/07/1970 till:20/07/1970 color:TS text:"Boris (TS)" from:27/07/1970 till:05/08/1970 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:31/07/1970 till:04/08/1970 color:C2 text:"David (C2)" from:02/08/1970 till:09/08/1970 color:C3 text:"Ethan (C3)" from:05/08/1970 till:06/08/1970 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:07/08/1970 till:10/08/1970 color:TS text:"Felix (TS)" barset:break from:15/08/1970 till:17/08/1970 color:TS text:"Georgina (TS)" from:17/08/1970 till:25/08/1970 color:C4 text:"Hector (C4)" from:03/09/1970 till:06/09/1970 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" from:05/09/1970 till:07/09/1970 color:TS text:"Jared (TS)" from:08/09/1970 till:14/09/1970 color:C3 text:"Kelly (C3)" from:12/09/1970 till:15/09/1970 color:TS text:"Lori (TS)" from:22/09/1970 till:27/09/1970 color:C1 text:"Miranda (C1)" barset:break from:23/09/1970 till:24/10/1970 color:C5 text:"Nathan (C5)" from:26/09/1970 till:28/09/1970 color:TS text:"Otto (TS)" from:29/09/1970 till:01/10/1970 color:TS text:"Pat (TS)" from:12/10/1970 till:16/10/1970 color:TS text:"Richard (TS)" from:20/10/1970 till:23/10/1970 color:TS text:"Steve (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1970 till:01/06/1970 text:May from:01/06/1970 till:01/07/1970 text:June from:01/07/1970 till:01/08/1970 text:July from:01/08/1970 till:01/09/1970 text:August from:01/09/1970 till:01/10/1970 text:September from:01/10/1970 till:01/11/1970 text:October from:01/11/1970 till:30/11/1970 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hurricane Alex (Previously Hurricane Alma) Tropical Storm Boris (Previously Tropical Storm Becky) Hurricane Colin (Previously Tropical Depression Three) Hurricane David (Previously Hurricane Celia) Hurricane Ethan (Previously Tropical Depression Five) Tropical Depression Six (Previously Tropical Depression Six) Tropical Storm Felix (Previously Tropical Depression Seven) Tropical Storm Georgina (Previously Tropical Storm Four) Hurricane Hector (Previously Tropical Storm Dorothy) Tropical Storm Ian (Previously Tropical Depression Ten) Tropical Storm Jared (Previously Tropical Depression Eleven) Hurricane Kelly (Previously Hurricane Ella) Tropical Storm Lori (Previously Tropical Storm Felice) Hurricane Miranda (Previously Tropical Depression Fourteen) Hurricane Nathan (Previously Tropical Depression Fifteen) Tropical Storm Otto (Previously Tropical Storm Greta) Tropical Storm Pat (Previously Tropical Depression Seventeen) Tropical Storm Richard (Previously Hurricane Eighteen) Tropical Storm Steve (Previously Hurricane Nineteen) Storm Names This list was the same list used in 1964, with the exceptions of Felix, Georgina, Kelly, Lori, and Miranda which replaced Fred, George, Karl, Luis, and Michael. Names not retired will be used again in the 1976 hurricane season. Names not used are marked in italics. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Hector, Kelly, and Nathan due to the deaths and damage they caused. They will be replaced with Helene, Kanye, and Naomi for the 1976 season. Season Effects Category:SDTWFC Category:What Could Have Been Category:Tropical Depression Category:Tropical Storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Deadly Hurricanes Category:Events in the 1970s